It was meant to be or so i thought
by darkjak757
Summary: what happens when you love someone for so long then it all goes away...


This story is fake but based off true events. I will be using the Phil of the future to tell it. 3 days ago my best friend broke up with his girlfriend who was also my friend. He told me because he did not love her anymore. it hit me hard because everybody including me thought they were perfect for each other. I thought they were going to be together forever but I guess not. my best friend is trying to move on but the girl is now broken on the inside and there is nothing i can do to help her. The following did not happen but it's something that might. Phil will play the part of my friend and I will play the part of Owen, Keely will be the girl and Via and Tia are her friends.

* * *

"Want to go get something to eat." Phil suggested to me 

"Sure." I replied.

He got up and grabbed they keys to the car, I asked him if he was ok he told me he was fine. I knew that he wasn't fine; I knew he is in foul mood but he will get over this. But I could not help but to think of Keely, she has not spoken to me since the break up between Phil and her. I know that being his best friend she will not talk to me because I remind her of him. She was a good friend of mine but I had to stick by Phil.

Phil told me to come on and I followed him downstairs where we ran into his mom. She looked at him with sadness and patted his back we told her where we were going she told us to becareful. We went outside and got in the car and drove off.

"Where do you want go I asked?" I asked him.

"Wherever we go is fine with me." He told me.

"Let's stop at the McDonalds in town. I'm sure some fast food will help you out." I said

"I guess." He told me.

"You did the right thing. If you had waited it would have been harder on her. Things just happened." I said

"Your right I just hope that she can get through this okay, I really don't want it to end like this, but I just don't love her anymore." He told me sadly.

"Phil, I'm not going to lie to you, because of you I really don't think that she will trust any other guys. You broke her spirit." I said

"I Know, I really don't want her to hang on to this pain." he told me.

"Do you think that she is going to give you that promise ring back?"

"If anything I think that she might throw it away, but we will see." He said

We had arrived at McDonalds and had got out of the car. I decided to treat him to the food because I felt I had to help him somehow. I know that life can be bad. But sometimes life can just kick you in the ass I thought, as I saw a familiar car across the street in the parking lot.

"Ah… shit!" I said softly. For there getting out of the car was Keely, Tia, and via.

I was hoping they didn't notice us or Phil didn't notice them.

"Hey Phil, how about we go somewhere else." I told him. He asked me why but then he spotted the girls and said oh. We were about to get back in the car when Phil said wait. I looked back and saw Tia heading this way looking very pissed. We expected the worse so we just got back out and prepared.

"What the hell, is wrong with you insensitive asshole? How you do that to Keely." She came up to us yelling at Phil. I could here Keely in the background telling Tia not to come here and come back. But it was too late she was already in a rampage. I knew it was my duty to step in.

"Hey, hey do we really have to do this in public, now not the time for this." I said to her.

"Get out of my way Owen! Listen Phil I seriously want to kick your ass right now." She yelled.

"What happens to me and Keely is our business not yours." Phil said

"I'm making it my business you're an asshole you know that. She pours her heart and soul to you, she drops everything for you and this is how you repay her."

"Tia just stop" Keely kept trying to pull her away but Tia would not move. I really felt bad for her because I don't think she wanted this.

"Tia listen to Keely right now is not the time to be doing this. Phil and keely have to work this out on their own. I know how mad you are at Phil believe me I understand how you feel" I then faced keely who was holding on to via for emotional support. "I understand how you feel, believe me I do care about you Keely but right now even you can agree no one here is level headed." I now turned to the whole group. "We will go somewhere else. Tia I'm sorry but kicking his ass is not going to help."

"Tia please, let's just goes." She said staring at Phil. Phil stared back.

"Fine, whatever." Tia said walking away. Keely and Via followed. Keely looked back at Phil one last time then turned her head.

Phil just stared down. "Thanks dude." He said walking back to the car.

"No problem" I replied.

I know from here on out things will be a lot different.

* * *

i'm Soory if this did not belong buti just had to get my emotions out i really feel sorry for both my freinds. tell me what you guys think it would help if you commented.

_I wish the best to you both_


End file.
